Sharpay Frost
For alternate reality versions of Sharpay see: Sharpay Frost (disambiguation). Sharpay Frost (b. July 2, 1990) is a mutant and a witch. She is the daughter of Gambit and Emma Frost, and the granddaughter of Magneto. She is a member of the X-Men Kids and she is a part of the New Charmed Ones. She is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Yuki clan and a member of Team Ibiki. She is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Hawkmon. Sharpay is a member of the Eisenhardt family and the Le'Beau family. 'History' : "Fabulous!" :: −'Sharpay Frost' Early Years Sharpay Ashley Michelle Grace Frost was born on July 2, 1990 in West Deal, New Jersey and was raised in New York. She is the oldest child of Remy Le'Beau and Emma Frost. She is of American, German, Polish and French heritage. She is the older twinsister of Ryan. Konohagakure Becoming an X-Man Engagement to Jared Second Engagement, Marriage and Children Supernatural World War 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engrams modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Sharpay is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. Frost's abilities rival that of several high-level telepaths such as Charles Xavier, Emma Frost etc., her incredible power and conniving ways are evident in her first appearance. Sharpay has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Sharpay now possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form; in many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. Though she almost always transforms all parts of her body, she can selectively transform certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Sharpay's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 80 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Sharpay's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Sharpay's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Unlike her mother, Sharpay is able to withstand bullets from most guns. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Molecular Acceleration: Sharpay has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. She prefers to charge smaller objects, such as her ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for her to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. *''Enhanced Agility:'' Sharpay's ability to tap energy also grants her superhuman agility and dexterity which gives her an added edge she has used to her advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Diamond Dust form: Sharpay has the ability to let loose her body's molecules causing them to physically collapse into diamond dust, and also to integrate back to her normal body molecules. She can use this to hide from her foes, flee from a battle, and basically let the wind carry her. *''Diamond Dust Constructs:'' Sharpay can also turn the dust into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Having mastered this ability, Sharpay can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she needs. At first, the amount of "dust" she could produce/manipulate was only limited to her own mass, however she has recently gained the ability to create an infinite amount of diamond dust (without affecting her own body). *''Flight:'' By creating large wings on her back, Sharpay is able to fly at high speeds. Powers as a Charmed One Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinesis:'' Sharpay was born with the Wiccan power to move objects with her mind (telekinesis). Since anger was the trigger accessing her power, Clarice intentionally pissed her off to make use her power and learn to accept her destiny better, by harping on her headache, mentioning her (then) ex-boyfriend Zacha, and finally talking about how she felt about her mother, this provocation caused her to move every medicinal supply in the section as though her power expressed her emotions in her place. Like Prue, her telekinesis was originally focused by squinting her eyes at her target; later, she learned to channel the ability through her hands. After she learned to channel her power through her hands, she is able to, sometimes, move objects that are not directly in her sight, as demonstrated when she turned off a movie screen player in another room. This advancement made her more powerful, as she is able to move heavier objects and deflect others' offensive powers, such as energy-balls, fireballs and/or energy beams, and use them against the users. She can deflect magical attacks, something she never did when she was still channeling the power through her eyes. *''Levitation:'' Sharpay obtained her power of levitation or "the ability to defy gravity and float in the air (but not fly)". This power was slightly uncontrollable when she first obtained it but she later gained complete control over it. She cannot usually move horizontally. Sharpay usually mixes her martial arts and kick boxing with her levitating power to knock out her enemies. Later on, she is able to glide short distances with this power. In the future she will probably be able to fly with this power. Abilities as a Ninja Sharpay is undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Konoha has ever produced. She is a remarkable combatant and medical-nin and is also hailed as one of the world's strongest kunoichi. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Sharpay is proficient in three nature transformations, water, wind and Yang. Her most noticeable power is the utilization of water and wind chakra to create ice. Her power over ice grants her special techniques, like the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Sharpay can teleport between and attack from, even if her opponent is in the sky. During her flashbacks of her youth, Sharpay was shown to release large spikes made of ice. She can also use water-style techniques, such as Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which causes the water on the floor to concentrate into needles with just one stomp on the ground. With her Ice Release, Sharpay can create domes that were capable of blocking even multiple exploding tags at once. Chakra Control: Sharpay quickly discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Her chakra control became a focal point of Sharpay's fighting style in later years, as it helped her to concentrate chakra to her fists to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch. But later on she had trained her strength to the point that she didn't need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Medical Training: Sharpay's natural control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Sharpay had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In her training to become a medic-nin, Sharpay had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfill his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Bukijutsu' Bukijutsu: Sharpay specializes in mostly long-range attacks, thanks to her weapons, which she carries in a number of scrolls held in a holster on her waist. During later years, she carries her weapons in a single big scroll on her back with a couple of smaller scrolls. As a child, her arsenal was composed mostly of steel projectiles and her favoured method of attack was to throw her scrolls in the air in such a way as to cause them to spin above her, then jump between them and toss myriad weapons at her opponent in rapid succession, otherwise known as Twin Rising Dragons. She also used strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons. Her weapons skills are so advanced that she was able to skillfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it. As a teenager, she was shown using a two-stage attack using exploding tags and a grenade full of kunai. Also, she used more weapons than ever, developing new techniques such as Twin Rising Dragons Control where she adds exploding tags to most of her weapons and her most powerful technique known as Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction where she unrolls her scroll and releases hundreds and varieties of weapons in a rain to pierce her enemies and/or their defences, which is mostly impossible to evade. Sharpay can also summon more than just weapons as she summoned a fireball against Magneto, a fire dragon to fight against one of the Kumo-nins' wolves trap, and a large metal dome that can protect her and her teammates. 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: In close combat, Sharpay's taijutsu skills have seen tremendous growth thanks to Tsunade's constant battle drills to better protect herself should she find it impossible to avoid battle. To further aid her in that situation, she can rely on the super strength taught to her by Tsunade. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Sharpay could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma. Later on she had trained her strength to the point that she didn't need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Over time and through repeated use, Sharpay had become able to use this strength instinctively and did not need to put any effort into using it. Her strength, coupled with her medical expertise and the beauty she gained over the time skip, had caused many to see Sharpay as another Tsunade, or someone who could even surpass Tsunade. Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sharpay is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Expert: Sharpay is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo. Kidō Expert: Sharpay has displayed her knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation, with almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. She has been shown to use spells up to level 85, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. Sharpay is proficient in healing techniques. Immense Spiritual Power: Sharpay possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, she possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her Reiatsu is ???. Hollow Mask: Sharpay's Hollow mask strongly resembles Valkyrimon's face, with pink markings, and the symbol of Light covering the upper half of its face. When donning her Hollow mask, Sharpay's sclera turn completely black, and her irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Sharpay's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Sharpay gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing her Hollow mask, Sharpay has shown that she gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing her Hollow mask, Sharpay is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With her Hollow mask, Sharpay becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Sharpay has spent most of her life as a ninja and being the daughter of Gambit and White Queen and the granddaughter of Magneto she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Sharpay has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Sharpay holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Sharpay is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Sharpay is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Latin, Swedish, Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Sharpay is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 50-75: Sharpay is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Sharpay8.jpg Sharpay2.jpg Sharpay11.jpg Sharpay12.jpg Sharpay5 Wiki.jpg Sharpay_Frost_634.jpg Sharpay10.jpg|"Teenage years." Sharpay_Tattoo.png|Sharpay's "Believe" tattoo. Sharpay_Tattoo2.png|Sharpay's "fearless" tattoo. Sharpay_Tattoo3.png|Sharpay's "jamais seule" tattoo. Sharpay_Sanskrit_tattoo.JPG|"Everything happens for a reason". Sharpay_Frost_XMEN.jpg|Sharpay's X-Men uniform. Sharpay is a very beautiful young woman. She has brown eyes, long brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She is quite tall with a slender build. When she uses her kinetic powers, her eyeballs turn black, and her irises turn red. *'Hair:' Sharpay has long naturally curly brown hair. She usually straightens it. During her teenage years, Sharpay dyed her hair blonde, making her look very similar to her mother. During later years she added darker highlights, however she currently has her natural brown hair. *'Wardrobe:' She usually dresses in stylish, fashion clothes. As a teenager, she would at most times wear pink and white. Though as an adult, Sharpay started wearing slightly darker clothes, probably hinting the way she has matured. Although at times she reverts to her "teenage fashion". *'Make-up:' *'Tattoos:' Sharpay has four known tattoos; "Believe" on her back, "fearless" in a wing on her right wrist, "jamais seule" on her right foot and the Crest of Responsibility on her right shoulder. *'X-Men Uniform:' Sharpay's X-Men uniform consists a white shoulderless midriff top with long sleeves, white pants and a white cape/poncho. She wears white gloves, white high-heeled boots, a white choker and a white belt with the X-Men symbol on it. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Sharpay usually employs throwing spikes and playing cards. She also often uses a telescoping bo-staff. Card Decks: Summoning Scroll: Digivice: Sharpay carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows her Hawkmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Sharpay carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Responsiblity around her neck. This allows her Hawkmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Shirohime ("White Princess") is Sharpay's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard in the shape of a diamond. It has a silver guard, with deep pink hilt-wrapping and a white sheath. Her Zanpakutō is an Ice-type. *'Shikai:' Shirohime's release command is "Enlighten us" ("?"). In its Shikai form, Shirohime transforms into a white longsword, with two prongs protruding from the base, resembling wings. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Shirohime allows Sharpay to control ice and cold. *'Bankai:' Shiro no Joō ("White Queen"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' Lightsaber: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinigamis Category:Guardians of the Veil Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Le'Beau family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Yuki clan Category:Telepaths Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Ice Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Germans Category:Precogs Category:Psychometrics Category:Blonde Hair Category:Team Ibiki Members Category:Team Sharpay Members Category:Love Generation Members Category:Crest of Responsibility Bearers Category:16th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Twins Category:Kido Experts Category:Yang Release users